It's Ok
by nimacu
Summary: Two strangers meet in bar a thousand miles from home.


Title: OK

Author: Nimacu

Summary: Two people meet in a bar a thousand miles from home

Disclaimer: It's not mine…never was…

_He loves his life here in the city…playing each night in different bars. During the daylight hours he tells everyone that they're just waiting for their big break, waiting for a chance to make it big. But sometimes when they play to a packed bar too small for the crowd it holds he thinks that this is what life should be like and he doesn't really need famous as long as he has these nights. _

_But it's lonely and sometimes he misses home, misses his family and all the people he left there. On those nights he finds himself scanning for the crowd looking for a familiar face. It's a stupid thing to do…he's a thousand miles from home and years from a time where the face he's looking for would have followed. But he's realized he's nothing if not just this far shy of stupid…and so he looks and sometimes he feels disappointment and sometimes righteousness because…dammit he's happy and he wouldn't leave his life no matter who's face appeared in the crowd._

_One night though he does see a face he recognizes and it takes him a moment to place it…it's that girl, the girl that was best friends with his sister for so long and she's staring right at him, she knows exactly who he is. It's a while before he can get off of the stage but he's staring at her since he spotted her and he knows she expects him to come over and say something…anything really._

_He's a boy and she's a girl and so he takes her home that night…it's not that he's particularly attracted to her, she's really to clean cut, to light for his tastes…but she's home, every thing about her reminds of a time when things were different…before lines were crossed and words that couldn't be taken back were spoken. So he takes her home with him and for awhile he feels ok._

_

* * *

She loves her life here in the city…no one ever stares at her when she's out, she's not "the queer girl" people she's known her whole life point to in the mall. This whole world that was supposed to be open to alternate sexualities she's heard of her whole life exists in this city…and she's happy. _

_She meets a nice girl and they settle down in an apartment in the village…she designs clothes that are sold in the little arts and thrift stores all around the area and it's not exactly the grand dream she had for herself…but it's good and she doesn't think she could ask for anything more._

_Sometimes though when they fight she remembers another girl…not always a nice girl but still she thinks she probably was "the girl" and she's suddenly not so happy and she thinks that maybe settling has gotten her to this place where she exists and the only adjective she can use to describe her girlfriend is "nice"; it's a place she never really wanted to be._

_She's passing a telephone pole when she glances at a sign and it catches her eye…she thinks that they can't really be calling themselves that anymore but it's him and they are. She pushes it to the back of her mind as just one of those weird coincidences of fate and life paths crossing multiple times she's read about. But later when she and her nice girl fight again she leaves the house in the huff…and she remembers the poster, she knows the bar, it's not far off of the beaten path and she decides she'd like to see them play. Her breath catches in her throat when she looks up at the stage for the first time, she's forgotten just how much he looks like the other girl, the not so nice one. It's in the tilt of his head and the corner of his smile and the way he eyes crinkle up as he sings…she can't take her eyes off of him._

_She knows it's not him she's attracted to…she's never been attracted to boys at all but all she has to do is watch for him to smile and she sees the other girl in his face and when he tries to pick her up the chance to look at his face and see her is enough for her to go home with. It's not the same and it's not fair to either of them and she knows it…but it's ok._

_A/N I'm not sure if I'll ever continue this..it's got more of a feeling of a one shot to me even though I started out feeling like it was a Prologue but I'm not sure...i just knew it had to be written._


End file.
